cita a ciegas
by alondra-viri
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados al autor original, yo solo traduje la historia. Es un Sollux x Tavros


Bueno, aquello no era algo que él hiciera muy a menudo. Cuando pensaba en ello concluía que todo ese asunto de las citas a ciegas era realmente estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba de tomarle importancia. Desde que Aradia murió, él se negó a salir con alguien mas desde hace años. Sollux decidió que era lo mejor, se encerraría en su casa y pasaría ahí el resto de su vida. Así era hasta que sus amigos decidieron que ya era suficiente y comenzaron a molestarlo para que recuperara su vida.

En algún momento sus amigos pensaron que debería empezar a salir con alguien de nuevo. Sin embargo, el nunca fue realmente una persona que le hablara dulcemente a las mujeres. ¿Y qué decidió hacer su amigo Karkat para solucionarlo? Lo inscribió en uno de esos sitios estúpidos de citas a ciegas. ¡Era ridículo que la gente pensara que la Internet era un lugar seguro para conocer a otras personas! ¡Ahora sabía que utilizar un ordenador para encontrar perdedores desesperados no era correcto!

Oh, esperen, él era uno de esos perdedores desesperados. Negó con la cabeza mientras se miraba en el espejo y acomodaba la estúpida corbata que su amiga Kanaya prácticamente le obligó a llevar junto con ese horrible traje que le hacía parecer un idiota. Sinceramente él se burlaba de las personas que usaban ese tipo de ropas, así que ¿cómo es que terminó usando esa ropa? Mejor aún ¿cómo es que terminó en toda aquella situación? Hace apenas un mes que estaba encerrado en su casa con las luces apagadas mientras miraba la computadora y las latas de refresco tiradas en el piso adornaban su habitación.

La peor parte de toda aquella situación no era el hecho de que estaba vistiendo un estúpido traje de mono o el hecho de estar a punto de conocer personalmente a alguien que conoció en internet. Es que en realidad estaba algo ansioso de que aquello sucediera lo cual era ridículo porque él no sabia nada de su cita. Karkat pensó que sería una divertida idea aceptar la primera solicitud que vio. A pesar de que Sollux pensaba que su cita podía incluso ser un pingüino en un vestido porque ¡vamos! Ni siquiera llegó a hablar con la persona del otro lado de la pantalla de la computadora. Karkat supuso que sería buena idea que el fuera el que estableciera la fecha y hora de la cita.

Por supuesto que siempre existía la posibilidad de que la chica en realidad fuera un asesino psicópata buscando una nueva presa, "¡Guau! esto podría llegar a ser peligroso" Era una lastima que aquello no era algo en lo que Sollux estuviera pensando. Él estaba más interesado en saber si la chica sería agradable o una gran puta. Gimió para sus adentros cuando finalmente tuvo todo en orden. Agarró las llaves del coche con fuerza, echando un vistazo al espejo una vez más para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado con esmero, aunque todavía estaba un poco revuelto a los lados, su piel pálida casi parecía porcelana en el cristal, finalmente fueron sus ojos de aquel extraño color lo que mas destacaban para su gusto. Uno era de un color marrón casi rojizo mientras que el otro era de un azul claro. Tenía mala visión en uno de sus ojos pero esa es historia para otro día pensó mientras se colocaba sus gafas.

Ahora tenía que encontrar una manera de ignorar lo mucho que odiaba el color de sus ojos y concentrarse en su cita. Se estremeció al pensar en la palabra, no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo realmente. Pensó por un momento en renunciar a esa tontería y quedarse en casa viendo películas, ademas no conocía a la persona con la que había quedado y por ende no tenia porque sentirse mal de dejarla plantada. Por supuesto "pensar" y "hacer" son dos cosas diferentes. Al final, Sollux se encontró caminando fuera de su casa. Rápidamente se dirigió a su coche y entró aflojando un poco la molesta corbata ¡joder que esa porquería casi lo ahogaba! Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras encendía el coche.

**Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, regresa a casa. ¿acaso estas de acuerdo con esta tontería?**

Sollux pisó el acelerador y dio por concluida la conversación con su subconciente. Condujo a través de la noche, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando para admirar su oscuridad. La luna parecía estar casi llena aquella noche y su blanco reflejo iluminaba su coche; Su boca se torció en una sonrisa mientras se concentraba en las calles, por suerte para él no había tráfico por la noche por lo tanto se encontró en frente del restaurante muy rápido. Levantó la mirada hacia el local y tragó saliva, ya no había vuelta atrás. Apenas entro sus ojos comenzaron a examinar el lugar de lado a lado, estaba bastante lleno y aquello de cierta forma lo alivio un poco. Si hubiera estado vacío seria muy sospechoso; se aclaró la garganta y trato de sonreír algo forzado antes de acercarse a la recepcionista.

- Disculpe tengo una reservación aquí, me llamo Sollux Captor - La señora detrás del mostrador asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a escribir su nombre en la computadora antes de soltar una sutil risilla. Qué extraño, pensó que tal vez su nombre le había parecido divertido, siempre supo que era raro en comparación con otros nombres mucho mas sencillos.

- Oh sí. Tienes una cita esperando por ti ¿verdad? - Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en él, casi como si quisiera saber todo sobre su vida algo que en realidad lo hizo sentir bastante incomodo y molesto ¿Quién era ella para mirarlo de esa manera?

Sollux alejo su mirada y respiró despacio. No iba a dejar que sus extraños cambios de emoción arruinaran esto, aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho si la cita terminaba bien o mal. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Ella le sonrió, poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera. Sollux se vio obligado a obedecer y rápidamente fue tras de ella. Observo a la gente que estaba en el restaurante, había parejas felices teniendo cenas románticas y grupos de amigos bromeando. Sonrió para sus adentros, sería bueno que su cita fuera asi.

Sollux casi choco con la chica al no fijarse que ella se había detenido abruptamente, parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca para comenzar a quejarse pero la chica ya estaba empezando a alejarse. - Alguien estará con ustedes en un momento. Que se diviertan -

Sollux asintió antes de mirar dentro de la cabina, allí fue donde vio realmente quien era su cita. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio, llevaba un traje igual al suyo, tenía la piel de un tono canela claro que hizo pensar a Sollux de que se trataba de un Español, tenía un sedoso (¿acaba de pensar que era sedoso?) pelo negro que estaba peinado en un mohawk, lo miraba fijamente con una tonta sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectamente blancos, tenía unos ojos grandes y redondos de color almendra que parecían brillar con la luz y por último pero no menos importante… era un chico ¡un maldito chico!.

Sollux dio un paso atrás, abriendo de nuevo exageradamente ambos ojos por el asombro y sin poder creerlo aun. Oh, Karkat iba a pagar por esto, iba a pagar tanto que lo dejaría en la quiebra. No, tendría que pagar tanto dinero que tendría que vender su alma para pagar todo de nuevo; No estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer, lo ultimo que se esperaba era que su cita fuera un chico tan sexy. Esperen, ¿acaba de pensar que era sexy? Bueno, no negaba que era guapo, pero aun así ¡Era un hombre, maldición!

- Ahora vuelvo - dijo escuetamente antes de salir corriendo, esquivando a algunos de los meseros en el camino. Se inclino en la puerta del baño antes de empujar levemente y entrar, para su buena suerte comprobó que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Comenzó a buscar su teléfono desesperadamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cuando al fin dio con el lo abrió y comenzó a marcar furiosamente los botones. El aparato sonó unos segundos antes de que la persona del otro lado de la linea contestara.

- Que es lo que quieres idiota ¿No deberías estar en tu cita?

- ¡Estoy en mi maldita cita, imbécil! - gruñó bastante molesto sin intentar siquiera ocultar su ceceo - ¿Y sabes que mas? ¡Me pusiste en una cita con un maldito hombre!

Un estallido de risas se oían del otro lado de la linea, Sollux dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo ¿Karkat creía que estaba bromeando?

- ¡Mierda! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso es tan jodidamente divertido! - contesto Karkat casi sin aliento por tanto reirse.

- Karkitty ¿Estas hablando con Sollux? ¿Cómo le va en su cita? - Otra voz comenzó a escucharse y Sollux supuso que se trataba de otra de sus amigas, Nepeta.

- ¡Oh Dios mío escucha esto! ¡Sollux está teniendo una cita con un chico! - Respondió Karkat sin siquiera molestarse en cubrir el teléfono para que Sollux no pudiera escucharlo.

- ¡Maldita sea Karkat esto no es para nada divertido! Ese chico esta halla afuera esperando por mi - se quejó en voz alta apoyado contra la pared del baño mientras se frotaba la cara.

- Dame el teléfono - Se escucho la voz de Nepeta con cierto tono de ansiedad. Sollux arqueó una ceja al oír a Karkat maldecir mientras su voz comenzaba a escucharse distante.

- ¿Sollux? -

- Aquí estoy ¿Que ocurre Nepeta? -

- ¿Realmente estas en una cita con un chico? -

- Si, por desgracia -

- ¡Oh eso es tan maravilloso! Me recuerda a un Fanfiction que escribí hace tiempo - Ronroneo Nepeta de felicidad, literalmente.

- Mira Nepeta no quiero sonar como un patán pero ¡esto es la vida real no una de tus tontas y homosexuales historias!

- Esta bien, escucha - Su voz repentinamente adopto un tono muy serio dejando en claro que ahora no estaba bromeando - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -

- Pero es un chi... -

- ¡¿Y que?! Solo piensa en que es un amigo. Imagina que solo son dos amigos que están cenando.

- Supongo que podría funcionar -

- ¡Claro que funcionara, confía en mí! Solo cena con él un rato y luego te regresas a tu casa, no va a pasar nada mas, solo eso y ya - Rió Nepeta mientras la voz de Karkat comenzaba a escucharse de nuevo.

- Dame mi teléfono Nepeta - Grito Karkat molesto.

- Oh, me tengo que ir, Adios Sollux y buena suerte -

- ¡Nepeta! - Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que la llamada fuera finalizada.

Sollux suspiró y miro con cierta molestia su teléfono. Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que quería que pasara puesto que en un principio había llamado con la intención de gritarle a Karkat aunque de nada hubiera servido, al menos Nepeta lo calmó un poco. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de exhalar y salir del baño mientras volvía a poner el teléfono en su bolsillo. Cuando regresó a su cabina observo como el chico doblaba y desdoblaba nerviosamente una servilleta, se sentó frente a el y trato de forzar una sonrisa que mas bien le salió como una mueca algo chistosa, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa y dejo la servilleta a medio doblar a un lado.

- Hey, soy Sollux - Pensó que si se presentaba terminaría mas rápido con aquello.

- Uh, hola, soy Tavros - Rió humildemente el chico mientras le ofrecía tímidamente la mano. Sollux lo miró por un momento antes de devolverle el saludo.

- Asi que… tu eres el chico que conocí en internet - Hablo sin pensar buscando un tema de conversación, claro que después de haber soltado tremenda estupidez se reprendió mentalmente **¡Por supuesto que era él, idiota! **¿Porque tenia que ser tan estúpido?

- Sí. Uh, voy a ser sincero contigo, no pensé que fueras tan guapo - murmuró Tavros en voz baja comenzando a jugar con el tenedor.

- **(yo no esperaba que fueras un hombre) **Wow, gracias, supongo. Hace un buen clima ¿No crees? -**¿Quién le pregunta a alguien sobre el clima? Tavros debería de insultarte por estar manteniendo una charla tan ridícula, solo cállate y espera la comida maldición**. Sollux tiró suavemente de su cuello, sintiendo de pronto veinte grados más en la temperatura.

Tavros dejó escapar una pequeña risa, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar por la ventana. - Sí, hace un buen clima. Hoy en especial el cielo se ve hermoso - Sollux decidió dirigir su atención hacia otra parte, pensando que eso le daría una excusa para quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos. Aunque la realidad era que Tavros no estaba mintiendo y la noche en especial se antojaba relajante.

- Por cierto, eh, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos - Sollux parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo, inclinando la cabeza como si no le hubiera oído bien.

- ¿Perdón? -

- Oh, eh, dije que… me gustan tus ojos, creo que son geniales - Repitió Tavros en voz baja sintiendose tenso por tener que hacerlo, parecía medio muerto de miedo; Sollux rió en voz baja, el pobre estaba seguramente pensando en si había hecho algo malo. Extendió la mano y acarició la del chico moreno cuestionandose rápidamente por qué lo hacía, no conocía a ese tipo, así que ¿Por qué le importaba cómo se sentía? retiró su mano tan rápido como la había puesto.

Tavros no pareció darse cuenta del dilema interno de Sollux en ese momento mas sin embargo se sintió tan feliz cuando sus manos se rozaron, para reafirmarlo miro a Sollux directamente a los ojos y le sonrió cálida y dulcemente. Sí, no había duda de ello, Tavros estaba inmensamente feliz de estar ahí con Sollux y esa mirada lo decía todo.

Aquello era un problema pues sintió como un dejo de culpa se hacia presente en su cuerpo haciendole estremecer, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando la mesa como idiota. Tavros se veía tan feliz de estar en el restaurante con él y lo peor de todo es que él pensaba que Tavros no era nada. Claro que podría llegar a ser un amigo pero ¿Qué importaba ahora? Lo menos que podía hacer era hacer de la noche una velada decente para ambos. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Tavros, sin embargo los ojos del moreno estaban en otra parte, mas específicamente, viendo como la camarera les dejaba una cesta de pan, galletas y mantequilla.

- Muy buenas noches ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - Ella les sonrió a los dos y Sollux pudo apreciar como sus ojos reflejaban cierta malicia.

Espere ¿Orden? ¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de que la cita no había salido como lo había planeado que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el menú. Tavros al parecer tuvo tiempo suficiente para mirarlo porque respondió rápidamente.

- Uh ¿Puede traerme el platillo 3 con el puré de papas y la sopa? - Hablo Tavros cortésmente mientras cruzaba las manos sobre la mesa - Ah y una Pepsi -

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su mirada hacia Sollux que parecía un ciervo acorralado por los cazadores. - Uh… - Comenzó, lamiéndose los labios que repentinamente sintió secos al tratar de formar una frase completa y coherente - Tomaré lo mismo que él pero yo quiero una Sprite - La camarera asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse.

Tavros dejó escapar una risita cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo y Sollux giro la cabeza para mirarlo - No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de pedir ¿verdad? - Sollux podía sentir como su cara comenzaba a calentarse porque la acusación que le hacían era cierta. Barajeo sus opciones y al final opto por decir la verdad.

- Ni puta idea - admitió y Tavros rió plenamente. Sollux no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro, la felicidad de Tavros era contagiosa. Pronto tanto su risa como la de Tavros resonó por todo el restaurante. Después de unos momentos ambos terminaron solo sonriendose el uno al otro en un silencio cómodo.

Sollux aprovechó ese momento para trazar plenamente las características del otro hombre en su mente. Tavros tenían la piel muy suave y de color caramelo. Su expresión siempre parecía ser suave pero en sus acciones se veía muy indeciso la mayor parte del tiempo. Sollux no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué. No encontraba una razón por la cual Tavros actuara de aquella manera, fue entonces cuando se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Eran de un color marrón claro y prácticamente brillaban en la luz tenue que se reflejaba en ellos. Sollux se quedo maravillado observando esos ojos mas sin embargo buscaba también algo mas, al igual que la chica de la recepción, estaba buscando algo oculto. ¿Por qué Tavros tenia esa forma de ser? Se quedo pensando un momento en que tal vez no había oculto nada mas debajo de esa mascara siempre feliz que mostraba.

Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que Tavros también tenia la mirada clavada en el fue que despertó de su ensoñación. Tavros probablemente también estaba tratando de averiguar algo de el, no parecía enfadado, sin embargo tampoco parecía tener curiosidad, simplemente le sonrió cálidamente, probablemente ya había pasado por aquello con anterioridad. Eso le molesto un poco pero no estaba seguro del por qué, No era como si el chico significara algo para él mas sin embargo la idea de que Tavros pudo haber estado con otros chicos antes lo hizo sentirse... celoso.

Si era gay o no, no ocultó el hecho de que estaba celoso de que Tavros hubiera estado con otros chicos. Tavros estaba empezando a morderse el labio inferior y Sollux asumió que estaba haciendo una cara rara.

- Lo siento, mi mente comenzó a divagar - Le ofreció una sonrisa rápida y Tavros se la devolvió felizmente.

- No te preocupes, eh ¿Quieres comer un poco? - Inclinó la cabeza haciendo un gesto hacia el pan y las galletas en la cesta - Yo no tengo tanta hambre

Pues aunque no quisiera comer pagaría por eso de todas maneras, pensó con cierta amargura. Sollux alargó la mano y cogió una de las galletas mientras la abría de forma rápida y la colocaba sobre el pequeño plato que les dejaron sobre la mesa, se acercó a su cuchillo y lo limpió con la servilleta, abrió uno de los botecitos que se suponía debía de ser mantequilla y le unto un poco a la galleta antes de llevarsela a la boca.

- Esto sabe jodidamente increíble - Los ojos de Tavros se abrieron con sorpresa ante la exclamación tan animada que había hecho - ¡Deberías probar uno!

- Oh no, gracias - Tavros se mordió levemente el labio inferior tirando suavemente de el.

- No, insisto - Sollux tragó el resto de su galleta antes de tomar otra y repetir el proceso - Solo prueba un bocado - ordenó mientras se inclinaba y le daba a Tavros la galleta.

- Uh, Gracias pero creo que mejor no - Tavros parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico porque comenzó a retorcerse las manos. Sollux era bastante persistente y se inclino acercandose mas a Tavros.

Finalmente Tavros pareció ceder cuando tímidamente dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta antes de metersela a la boca después de que Sollux retirara la mano.

Sollux se quedo estático por un momento ya que poco a poco procesaba todo en su cabeza. Mierda, él no había hecho aquello ¿verdad? Cualquier rastro de sonrisa se desvaneció al instante de su rostro en el momento que cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Podía oír como Tavros masticaba lentamente la galleta, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no quería comer más.

- Entonces, uhm ¿Que tipo de cosas te gustan? - Pregunto Tavros después de haber tragado finalmente la galleta. Sollux se animó al oír su voz, aliviado de que el otro no sonara enojado por haberlo obligado a comer.

- Me gustan las computadoras - decidió que mirar fuera de la cabina era algo mucho más fácil que enfrentarse a Tavros, de esa manera reducía el riesgo de hacer una tontería.

- ¿Las computadoras? ¿Oh, algo así como los videojuegos? A mi me encantan los videojuegos - Hablo Tavros con un notable tono de alegria.

- Mas bien como la codificación, pero he jugado videojuegos de vez en cuando ¿Qué tipo de juegos te gustan? -

- Bueno, la verdad es que soy un gran fan de Pokemon - Sollux podía oír su voz hacerse más suave, como si estuviera avergonzado de admitirlo.

- ¿Pokemon? Wow, hace años que no escucho a alguien que le guste -

- Oh -

Las cejas de Sollux se fruncieron preguntándose por qué el otro de repente dejó de hablar. ¿Dijo algo malo? Supuso que se había tomado su comentario como una burla. Paso su lengua por sus labios antes de hablar - ¿Que es lo que te gusta del juego?

Eso pareció animar a Tavros puesto que respondió al instante - ¡Me encantan todos los Pokemon por supuesto! Son tan lindos, pero también fuertes y únicos. Todos ellos tienen diferentes tipos y potencias ¡es simplemente increíble! ¡Tengo todos los juegos y un montón de tarjetas! - Sollux escuchaba con atención mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Tavros parecía tan feliz mientras hablaba, como si estuviera realmente seguro del tema - Es simplemente grandioso -

- Deberíamos tener una batalla un día de estos - Sollux no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera cada vez mayor.

- ¿Que? - Tavros sonaba realmente confundido.

- Te dije que no había escuchado que a alguien le gustara más eso no quiere decir que yo no lo juegue - soltó una corta carcajada al oír a Tavros soltar un suspiro.

- ¡Wow, me encantaría! Nunca he conocido a nadie de nuestra edad que todavía lo juegue. Definitivamente tendremos una batalla la próxima vez -

¿La próxima vez? ¿La próxima vez? La sonrisa de Sollux se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que implícitamente había confirmado otra cita. Mierda, esa no era su intención en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, en realidad no le importaba, la verdad es que estaba muy feliz de poder volver a salir con Tavros de nuevo.

- Oh, creo que ya traen la comida - Arqueo una ceja al ver a su cita sacar la cabeza de la cabina para confirmarlo. Efectivamente un mesero estaba caminando hacia ellos con dos grandes bandejas en la mano. Sollux no pudo evitar que su estomago rugiera, se mordió el labio inferior un poco y espero que nadie lo hubiera oído pero sabia que aquello no era posible pues vio como Tavros se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos tratando de ocultar una traviesa sonrisa.

- Wow parece que alguien tiene hambre - Tavros dejó escapar una risita mientras el mesero les servia las bebidas y la comida. Sollux se limito a sonreír tímidamente, medio contento de que se haya roto la tensión previa y medio avergonzado, para estas situaciones le hubiera gustado tener un botón de apagado para su estomago.

Los dos comenzaron a comer mientras los envolvía un cómodo silencio. Aparentemente Tavros había ordenado una especie de pasta o lo algo asi. A Sollux no le importaba realmente, estaba contento de que la comida al menos fuera comestible. Limpió el tenedor con la servilleta antes de meterlo en el plato de fideos.

- Uh, espero que no te importe que no haya carne en el platillo, no me gusta mucho la carne, soy algo así como una especie de vegetariano - Tavros ya llevaba una buena parte de su platillo mientras le hablaba con la boca llena, por alguna razón le aliviaba y alegraba que en aquella extraña cita al menos dejaran los modales de lado, él no tenia modales pues creía que eran aburridos y complicados, aquella era otra de las cosa que Sollux detestaba.

- No importa, por mi esta bien. Entonces ¿Eres un amante de los animales o algo asi? - **Idiota ¿y si simplemente no le gusta la carne? No todo el mundo tiene que amar a los animales como para no comerselos.** Sollux comenzó a morderse el interior de la mejilla, esperando desesperadamente detener la estúpida mierda que había salido de su boca, las voces en su cabeza no ayudaron mucho. No debió de haber olvidado tomar sus pastillas especialmente si sabia que tendría una cita, pero por ahora tendría que lidiar con eso lo mejor posible.

- Oh bueno ¡La verdad es que si adoro a los animales! Especialmente a los Toros, siento como si tuviera una conexión con ellos. Uh ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no - Tavros frunció el ceño mientras que la mano que sostenía el tenedor descansaba en la mesa. Sollux no podía controlar la forma en la que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, Tavros parecían tan herido en esos momentos que le hizo pensar por un momento si anteriormente alguien se había burlado de él.

- No, la verdad es que si tiene sentido, yo adoro a las abejas - Sollux decidió meter su cuchara un poco con la esperanza de alegrar a su acompañante. Supuso que había funcionado porque Tavros le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Abejas? -

- Si, es un extraño trauma que tengo con ellas, aprecio la forma en la que nos dan la miel, supongo - **¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suenas en este momento? **_¡Vas a echarlo a perder!_** Espera ¿por qué te importa? ¿De verdad quieres algo con Tavros?**

- ¿Miel? ¿Te gusta la miel? - Tavros comenzó a comer de nuevo, bajando la cabeza para asegurarse de que la comida no se cayera del tenedor y llegara completa a su boca.

- Si, creo que tiene un buen sabor - Sollux mantuvo la mirada en su propio plato mientras picaba levemente la comida con su tenedor, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que se decidiera a tomar un sorbo de su refresco sólo para encontrarse con la risa repentina de Tavros. Cuando levantó la vista su acompañante aparentemente se habían batido con la crema de mantequilla de la pasta, mas sin embargo el otro no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Sollux lo miraba aguantandose la risa. - T-tienes… - comenzó pero no pudo terminar la oración porque no aguanto mas y estallo en risas y es que Tavros simplemente lucía demasiado adorable.

- A ver deja que te ayude - Sollux se calmó lo suficiente como para agarrar la servilleta de Tavros e inclinarse sobre la mesa por segunda vez aquella noche. Paso suavemente el paño sobre la boca de Tavros mientras este permanecía completamente inmovil, mirando detalladamente cada movimiento que hacia. Sollux inhaló bruscamente cuando se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de Tavros de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros, estaban como máximo a unos centímetros de distancia y Sollux podía sentir su corazón comenzar a palpitar demasiado rápido. Detuvo sus movimientos mientras su mano se posaba y comenzaba a acariciar la bronceada mejilla de Tavros.

Lo peor era que no podía apartar los ojos de los de Tavros. Por mucho que quisiera, una parte de él se negó rotundamente. Las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a chocar de nuevo. **¡Aléjate idiota!** _No, acércate más_ **¡Estas actuando como un completo imbécil! **_¡Besalo!_ **Wow, eres jodidamente gay ¿lo sabías?** _Solo unos milímetros más y podrás sentir sus labios presionando los tuyos._ **Marica, Muevete ¡Imaginate lo que dirá Karkat si se llega a enterar de esto!** _Tu sabes que quieres darle un beso. Mira qué lindo es, ni siquiera se ha alejado todavía._

Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Sollux de moverse hacia adelante y presionar sus labios contra los de Tavros. Fue algo rápido, descuidado y vaya que le había encantado. No duro más que unos pocos segundos antes de que se apartara y volviera a sentarse en su silla mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa.

Un profundo silencio los envolvió a ambos y no era para nada cómodo sino todo lo contrario era muy incómodo y tenso. **¿Estás contento ahora? La cagaste, se termino el juego idiota.** Una vez más se pregunto el porque le importaba aquello.

Como si no fuera suficiente el sentirse mal de repente todo comenzó a tener sentido. El queria algo con Tavros. Claro, ambos eran hombres pero en este momento ¿aquello importaba? Desde que Aradia murió, Sollux había estado solo. Habían pasado años desde que salió de su maldita habitación, si de repente era gay o bisexual eso le importaba una mierda ¿Que importaba ya? No es como si ese descubrimiento significara algo después de todo el ya lo había arruinado de todos modos ¿Quien era tan idiota como para besar a su acompañante en la primera cita? Dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió mirar fuera de la cabina una vez más para llamar a un mesero.

- Traigame la cuenta por favor - murmuró manteniendo su mirada en cualquier cosa menos en Tavros.

- ¿Está seguro señor? - El camarero le miro confundido pero Sollux lo ignoró completamente.

- Sí, por favor - Él sólo quería la maldita cuenta para poder irse de una vez por todas de ahí, después de todo era lo que había previsto inicialmente desde que la cita comenzó.

- Ahora mismo se la traigo señor - El camarero se fue y Sollux tuvo que enfrentarse al asfixiante silencio de nuevo. En serio ¿por qué todo siempre le salía mal? Por otra parte aquello le hizo obligarse a hacerse una nota mental de jamas dejar que Karkat se involucrara de nuevo en su vida personal. Él debió de haber estado preparado para algo como aquello así que no estaba muy seguro del por qué ahora estaba enojado.

- Sollux… -

No, por favor. Sollux dejó de respirar mientras vacilaba un poco antes de levantar la mirada lentamente. Casi le da un ataque al ver esos hermosos ojos castaños mirarlo fijamente, su corazón estaba prácticamente a punto de salirsele del pecho de tan rápido que palpitaba que por un momento se pregunto si podría darle un paro cardiaco. En realidad morir no le importaría, por lo menos moriría llevandose como ultimo recuerdo el color de los ojos de Tavros. No es como si tuviera mucho más por lo que vivir de todos modos, desde siempre su voluntad de vivir nunca fue precisamente muy elevada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Tavros no hizo ningún amago de desviar su mirada sobre Sollux, no parecía enojado, en todo caso... en realidad parecía mas bien decepcionado. Sollux finalmente soltó el aliento que tenía contenido e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con un ligero gesto de duda.

- ¿No estas molesto por… ? - Comenzó mientras sus manos se aferraban a la tela de su pantalón arrugandola en el proceso.

- ¿Porque debería de estar molesto? Uh, lo disfruté bastante - Tavros se rió un poco mirandolo con ternura, ahí es donde Sollux vio como un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Si no hubiera estado tan cerca de Tavros probablemente no lo hubiera notado pero de mas esta decir que se veía precioso sonrojado. Ni siquiera le importaba ya lo gay que sonaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Sollux parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo sus labios demasiado pesados como para hablar. No había manera alguna de que él tuviera la suerte de conocer a ese chico por internet, del cual ni siquiera sabia mucho de su vida, y darse cuenta de que quería estar a su lado.

- Oh, por supuesto - Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron cuando el joven le sonrió, Sollux sentía tantas emociones a la vez que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue asentir con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando el camarero volvió con la cuenta y la colocó sobre la mesa antes de sonreír y alejarse. Sollux dejó rápidamente el dinero sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba junto con Tavros. Ahora que estaban fuera de la cabina Sollux podría ver qué tan alto era Tavros. Él sin duda era más alto, tal vez no por mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para ver claramente la diferencia. Tavros parecía avergonzado de su altura pues bajo tímidamente la cabeza y jugueteó con sus dedos .

- Deja que yo te lleve a tu casa - dijo Sollux antes de pensar totalmente en lo que estaba diciendo. Tavros le sonrió agradecido mientras se abrían camino por el pasillo para salir del restaurante. A la salida Sollux volvió la cabeza para despedirse de la mujer en el mostrador antes de salir. Ella les sonrió a los dos moviendo sus dedos mientras se despedía también.

- ¡Vuelvan pronto! - Gritó mientras Sollux mantenía la puerta abierta para que Tavros saliera.

- Puede que considere la oferta - dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba de sostener la puerta y esta se cerraba dejando oír un leve golpe.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos se encontraron sentados en el coche y Sollux conducía de acuerdo a las instrucciones que Tavros le proporcionaba, pronto el coche se detuvo frente a una casa muy grande. La decisión de ser el caballero que en realidad no era hizo que Sollux saliera del coche tan pronto como este se detuvo y corriera hacia el lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta a Tavros mientras este le agradecía timidamente. Un minuto más tarde los dos estaban en frente de la puerta de la casa mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

- Entonces ¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo algún día? - susurró delicadamente esperando que Tavros le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

- Oh eso me encantaría - Tavros saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, Sollux le dio su numero y guardo el de Tavros en su telefono.

- Creo que debería irme - Sollux tiró un poco de la molesta corbata que aun traía puesta y dio un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo al momento de hacerlo se sorprendió cuando un par de labios de pronto se posesionaron sobre los suyos. Se quedó estático por un segundo antes de recuperarse completamente y devolverle el beso a Tavros con mas ansias aun. No duró mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para enviar una chispa de intenso placer por su espina dorsal. Cuando se apartó Tavros tenia una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

- Buenas noches Sollux - Tavros le beso una vez más antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

Sollux se quedó allí parado mirando la gran casa y las luces que de esta salían. Pensó que probablemente tenía plasmado en su rostro la sonrisa más ridícula de todo el mundo pero no le importaba. Metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando su teléfono y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pronto su teléfono se encontró pegado a su oreja.

- KK, me retracto de lo que dije sobre las citas a ciegas -


End file.
